


Everything Was Once Fine

by DuckFeet



Series: Built On Glass [10]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Growing Apart, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is supposed to be beautiful and long lasting. Sometimes people grow apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Was Once Fine

Newt used to be the closest person to Thomas. He used to know everything about the boy. 

But they've had a rough couple of days, and a lot of things have happened to Thomas. It seems like WCKD is trying to put Thomas through the most hell without actually killing him. It was like they were trying to distance him from the rest of the group. And if WCKD is involved Newt is powerless to do anything about it.

They've had people leave their group and some join it. All of them people that Thomas has to worry about. And something happened with Teresa that Thomas refuses to talk about even to Newt. But Newt was used to this by now. Thomas keeps a lot of secrets now. 

It's not fully Thomas' fault that they've grown distant from each other. Newt hasn't made an effort to fix things either. It isn't that he's stubborn or being selfish. He just feels like too damage has been done to try and fix anything. 

It's always somebody else reassuring Thomas. Somebody else helping him get through things.

He doesn't go to Newt anymore because he assumes Newt doesn't want to listen to him anymore. But Newt doesn't know when he ever gave off that impression.

Thomas is always by himself when they stop for breaks. Newt doesn't join him thinking that Thomas needs his space. Newt feels like throwing a tantrum sometimes just to make himself feel better, but he never does. He lets everything build up until he bursts with it. 

They don't kiss or hug anymore. Barely even get near each other unless necessary. All the bright smiles shared between the two don't exist anymore. 

Thomas looks so battered and bruised. Newt probably does too. It would be nice to have someone to hold and kiss all the injuries. It won't help with the pain any, but they used to do it in the glade. Somehow it made things better. 

Newt has somehow found the ability to stay optimistic. Maybe this is a temporary thing, and once they make it to the safe haven everything will return to normal. They'll go back to being so in love with each other. 

They've taken cover in a building to get away from the storm. Newt watches Thomas sitting there with his back against the wall. He's staring off into space and Newt can tell his thoughts are going in every direction. He desperately wants to go over and comfort Thomas, but he just keeps telling himself the boy needs his space. 

Sometimes Newt thought he should just let it go. Forget about Thomas. It's hurting them both to keep holding on. But he couldn't. He can't just let this boy go. He loves Thomas too much. He just doesn't know how to fix them.


End file.
